Demi-gods in Goode High
by Huntress13143
Summary: Hi I'm Sarah Williams and I am a godess. My godly parents are Athena and Poseidon. Yes they and we come from Greek mythology. If you're wondering who we is, its me, my brother Ryder, my sister Jessica, the gods godesses, monsters and children of all gods (except Hera for obvious reasons) and mortals known as demigods.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson Fanfiction

INTRODUCTION

Hi I'm Sarah Williams and I am a godess. My godly parents are Athena and Poseidon. Yes they and we come from Greek mythology. If you're wondering who we is, its me, my brother Ryder, my sister Jessica, the gods godesses, monsters and children of all gods (except Hera for obvious reasons) and mortals known as demigods. For more information on this, read my first book otherwise you wont understand anything here.

I was woken up by a very loud and disrupting alarm clock at 6:00 am. I stay at Camp Half-Blood sometimes but I do live on Olympus. Currently I'm staying at Camp Half-Blood with my brother and sister Ryder and Jessica. My best friend Johanna is also staying here, she is the daughter of Artemis. I was woken up at 6:00 because I had to get ready for school. Ya you read right, a goddess going to school. Me, Jess, Ryder and Kaitlynn were staying in the Poseidon cabin because it was only the 4 of us. If you're wondering where Percy is, he is living with his mom and step-dad for the year because of school. He still goes to Goode High and that's where we were going to school. We would be Me, Jess, Ryder, JoJo, Kaitlyn, Annabeth, Leo, Calypso, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Will, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, Chris, Connor, Travis and Katie. Grover and Juniper were alredy going there and told us that they've been hinting at it, but Percy is oblivious as always. Camp Half-Blood was within walking distance to Goode so we walked. We Iris-Messages Grover and Juniper as we were walking. " Umm, Annie?" Grover asked." What Grover?" Annabeth replied. "So Percy is really popular here in school and he gets asked out a lot. Don't worry he never says yes and always says he has a girlfriend. " "Ooooooooooh okay" everyone said. Everyone said cee ya later and Katie cut off the IM. We enterd the building and went strait to the office to get our scheduals. We all had a lot of the same classes but us Athena kids, Will and Nico had advanced math. Us Poseidon kids also had swimming(obvisouly) but other then that we had the same classes. Mine, Ryder, Kaitlyn and Jess' elective was swimming and we knew it was Percy's too. The others went in electives that had to do with their godly parents also since thats what interests them. We got our locker numbers, and went strait for them. We were walking around to find Pauls room since our first class was english but we were stopped by a hoard of guys and girls. We realized immediatly that the guys were the football team and the girls were cheerleaders so they must be the popular kids. We could see that all the girls left Percy to come see the new kids and the look on Percy's face showed much relief. He saw how many of us there were and problably got suspicous. He headed over but the football team blocked his view from us. "Move it fish-boy!" yelled Matt Sloan at Percy. (I knew who he was cause Percy IM us a lot and told us about him and showed us pics of him.) Percy finally shoved past them and saw me. His face was priceless! "Whats wrong fish-boy? This girl to out of your league?" Matt said in a mocking voice. "SIS?" he screamed at me. I was in front of everyone else who were guarded from view by all the cheerleaders. One of the perks of being short. "Hey Perce" I replied. He hugged me way to tight I think I heard my ribs crack. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE COMING!" he yelled at me once he pulled away. "This girl cannot be your sister. She too hot to be related to you." Matt said. I ignored his comment but I could see rage burning through Percy's eyes as I could feel it burning throgh mine. "It was a surprise and there's more!" I said as cheerfully as posible. I grabbed Percy by the wrist and pulled him through the crowds of people blocking the others. His face was so funny again and all of our little group laughed at it since its the face he makes was hes being completly stupid. "OH MY GODS! WHY DIDN'T ANY OF YOU TELL ME!" he screamed at us all. Leo was in tears dying of laughter. Annabeth was hid behind all of them so Percy wouldn't see her. She came out and said "Cause it's called a surprise". Matt was gone to class as we all saw him leave. Percy didn't say anything this time but just ran up to her and hugged her. "The first bell is in five minutes, we should head to class guys" JoJo said after Percy was done hugging everyone. The cheerleaders were dumbfounded. All of them wore the same outfit but I could tell the head cheerleader wasn't there. "Uh Percy whats your first class?" Ryder asked. "English what about you guys?" he asked. "We all have english too could show us where the class is?" Connor and Travis said at the same time. He led us to Paul's class and he greeted us all. He hugged me and Jess and man-hugged Ryder since we were sort-of technically basically family. we all sat in the back everyone else came in and took a seat. We all scanned the room to see who was in the class and luckily Matt wasn't."I swear I will kill that football team for hiting on me" Thalia said in Greek so no one but our group could understnd what we were saying. "Uh Thalia? Aren't you supposed to be with Artemis?" Percy asked in Greek. "Artemis told me to come with you guys so I could spend more time with my friends and possibly recruit new hunters." Thalia replied in Greek.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay class settle down. I see we have some new students. Why don't you introduce yourselves" Paul said while smirking. He knew how many girls were all over Percy so he problably couldn't wait to see the looks on all their faces. We all stood up. "Okay you in the owl shirt, you may start" said Paul. "Uh okay. Hi I'm Annabeth Chase, girlfriend of Percy Jackson" Annabeth said obviously smirking. " I'm Leo Valdez, boyfriend of Calypso." "I'm Calypso, girlfriend of Leo Vadez" "I'm Nico di Angelo, older brother of Hazel Levesque" "I'm Hazel Levesque, younger sister of Nico di Angelo and girlfriend of Frank Zhang" "I'm Frank Zhang, boyfriend of Hazel Levesque" "I'm Will Solace" "I'm Thalia Grace, if you try to flirt with me I will kill you, older sister of Jason Grace" "I'm Jason Grace, younger brother of Thalia Grace and boyfriend of Piper Mclean" "I'm Piper Mclean, girlfriend of Jason Grace" "I'm Connor Stoll, brother of Travis Stoll" "I'm Travis Stoll, brother of Connor Stoll and boyfreind of Katie Gardener" "I'm Katie Gradener, girlfriend of Travis Stoll" "I'm Clarisse La Rue, flirt with my boyfriend and I will kill you" "I'm Chris Rodriguez, boyfriend of Clarisse La Rue" "I'm Johanna Shea" "I'm Kaitlynn Pike, sister of Ryder O'Rielly, Jessica Lowe, Percy Jackson and Sarah Williams" "I'm Ryder O'Reilly, brother of Percy Jackson, Jessica Lowe, Kaitlyn Pike and Sarah Williams" "I'm Jessica Lowe, sister of Percy Jackson, Ryder O'Rielly, Kaitlyn Pike and Sarah Williams" "And finally I'm Sarah Williams, sister of Percy Jackson, Ryder O'Reilly, Kaitlyn Pike and Jessica Lowe"everyone said one after the other. "Wait, so , did you know Percy had a girlfriend?" asked one of the kids Percy were talking to earlier so I guess one of his friends. "Yes Alex, I did and I know everyone else that came here today. They are all friends of Percy, and some his siblings" Paul replied. "Why haven't we seen them before if their his siblings?" another one of his friends asked. "Well Micheal, their related to him by their father, and I'm his step-father." Paul replied. "Oooooh" his two friends said. Paul started class but I didn't really listen. I was in deep Greek conversation with Kaitlyn about how she was doing controlling her water powers. Finally I heard the bell ring, so I gathered my things and headed out to my locker to get my stuff for my next class and check what that class was. Percy came up to me and said "I'm guessing your elective is swimming?" "Ya, it's Ryder, Jess and Kaitlyn's too" I replied to his obvious question. "Figures" he said. I took that as that being our next class so I grabbed Ryder, Jess and Kaitlyn for swimming. Us girls went to the girls change room and talked in Greek on the way there. "So are we gonna have a race there or what?" Kaitlyn asked in Greek. "Ya we'll check to see if the boys are in to when get in the pool and I heard Percy is the swim team captain and tryouts are on Firday." Jess said. We headed to the pool only to see the boys there talking in Greek as well. We went over to them and asked them if they wanted to race. "Of course we're in!" Ryder replied. Right that moment the swimming coach walked in. "Okay everyone listen up, I want 10 laps around the pool for warm-up. And GO!" he yelled. We all jumped in at the same time and went underwater. "3 2 1 GO!" Percy said in Greek. We went under everyone else so we wouldn't mess them up while we were controlling the water to give us a boost until we were far enough ahead of them so we wouldn't mess them up. Once we were far enough ahead, we came up so the coach could see so it didn't look like we were cheating when we came up once we were done our 10 laps. When we were finished we came out of the pool and sat down. "How many laps did you do?" the coach asked us when he came over. "All 10 coach" Ryder replied. "Okay. Are you four gonna be at tryouts Friday after school? Cause we could use other fast swimmiers like Percy our captain who I see you've already met"our coasch said to us. "Oh ya we'll be at tryouts and Percy is our brother. We're all related by our father so we don't live together" I said. Our coach walked away to ask others who just finished if they were coming to tryouts after school on Friday. "Okay, we are going to have a relay race everybody get in position." the coach said. "3 2 1 GO!" he screamed. We all jumped in and the five of us went under again and had a conversation while swimming at our normal speed which was about twice the speed of all the others. It was a really relaxed swim not having to worry about who won the race since there was basically no race for the five of us. We finished and got out. The coach anounced us as the winners since he couldn't tell who came first. The next period was a free period so once the bell rang we went to the change room. We just used our powers to dry us off.


	3. Chapter 3

We met the boys outside to go to the cafeteria where we were supposed to meet the others. "Hey guys!" Katie yelled across the cafeteria to us to tell us where they were. We headed over there and Percy hugged Annabeth.

"No kissing you two. Not in front of my virgin eyes" Thalia reminded them.

At that moment a cheerleader and her squad came over to us.

"Hey cutie! How about we go to the movies tonight and then we go back to my house since my parents are on a business trip for 3 days!" she said while putting her finger on Percy's chest.

"I already told you Ava, I have a girlfriend!" Percy said to her.

"Oh come on, I know your just playing hard to get. Just give me a kiss and maybe you'll change your mind. What she doesn't know won't hurt her!" Ava said.

"Um, no. For one, even if I didn't have a girlfriend I wouldn't be interested and second, she's right here" he said pointing at Annabeth.

"Oh be serious, that ugly piece of trash cannot be your girlfriend!" Ava replied.

I could see rage in Annabeth's eyes.

"Calm down Annie" Connor said to her in Greek.

"Oh and Ava is it?" she nodded

"Okay. Hi I'm Sarah, Percy's sister" I said to Ava.

"Umm. No you can't be you look nothing like him" Ava replied.

"Well, technically I'm his half-sister we are related by our father and this IS his girlfriend" I said.

"I don't believe you" she said

"Uh, guys, the next bell is in five minutes, we should get going" Leo said.

"Ya guys, c'mon" Calypso said.

We all headed to our lockers to get our stuff for our next class which was math. UGH! Percy led us to the classroom since we still didn't know our way around yet. We all sat down as the bell rang.

The teacher walked in and immediately started class.

"Okay students, in this unit we will be learning algebra. Everybody get out your book and turn to page 305 and read silently to page 318" the teacher said.

Hazel manipulated the Mist to make all of our books Ancient Greek. That class went by so fast it seemed impossible. Anyway the bell rang and I knew that we had gym next and so did Leo apparently cause we both got up and fist-pumped the air.

"C'mon guys we have gym!" Leo said pulling everyone to the door.

When we got to gym and to our amazement we saw Coach Hedge.

"Say hello to the gym teacher!" Percy said cheerfully.

"Coach Hedge, um why are you here exactly?" Will asked him.

"Well to teach gym of course!" he said as if it was obvious.

"Umm... Okay this is weird and awkward" Nico said.

We looked around to see who was in this class and sadly Matt Sloan was.

"OKAY CUPCAKES LISTEN UP!" he yelled to get the attention of the other students.

"Today we will be doing sword fighting!" he said cheerfully.

All the demi-gods (and god and godesess) screamed "YES!"

"Okay everyone grab a wooden sword and get a partener" Coach Hedge said.

He gave us permission to use our real weapons so we did. Then to our surprise, Malcom (son of Athena) came in with a shelf full of wooden swords. By this time, everyone had heard that Annabeth was Percy's girlfriend so when she ran up to him everyone (except for us) thought that she was problably cheating on Percy.

"Hey Annie" he said to her hugging her back.

All of us went up to him and said hello and went back to getting in pairs. The rest of the people were really surprised to see Percy and Malcom man-hugging. I think I even saw hope in Ava's eyes.

"This everyone is Malcom, Annabeth's half brother" Coach said.

Most people had a sigh of relief except for Ava.

"Okay I need Sarah, Jess, Ryder, Percy, Annabeth, Kaitlyn, Jason and Nico to come up and demonstrate. This is just for fun to watch so you don't have to learn this. Okay everybody in positions. Jason, Nico and Percy please don't try to kill each other cause I know what you're like guys" Malcom said

"And GO!" yelled Coach Hedge.

We started to sword fight and everyone stared at us in amazement. Connor and Travis went around asking for bets on who would win among our group and the others.

"You aren't going to win AGAIN Wise Girl you hear me" Percy yelled at Annabeth.

"Ya right Seaweed Brain! I always win against you!" Annabeth screamed back.

"You guys just tire each other out while I beat everyone else and then beat you two!" I screamed at them both.

"Ya cause you can beat me!" Ryder, Jess and Kaitlyn yelled sarcastically at the same time.

Percy and Annabeth battled it out while me, Jess, Ryder and Kaitlyn battled. Annabeth had Percy pinned down and everyone clapped except for us who were still at it. I pinned down Ryder and Kaitlyn had Jess.

It was just the three of us left. I went straight for Kaitlyn cause I knew she had been practicing but I have for longer, I wasn't so confident about beating Annabeth. It took abit more work to win against Kaitlyn then I thought so it seems she has been practicing.

I turned to Annabeth who lunged at me. She threw my sword out of my hands so instinctively I turned my bracelets into my and bow and arrow. Everybody stared at me in awe a I shot at Annabeth with perfect accuracy but obviously she dodged it in time. I jumped up onto the stage and shot her an illusion arrow. (Artemis gave me some and trained me personally up on Olympus with JoJo).

Now that I had the higher ground I thought it would be easier, I was wrong. She lunged at me again and I jumped off the stage and shot. I shot at her sword and she dropped it. I pinned her down with an arrow to her throat and everyone applaud. Then she took the arrow that I had loaded and got up and held it to my throat so I pulled another one out and held it to hers.

"OKAY YOU TWO STOP BEFORE YOU KILL EACH OTHER!" Malcom and Percy shouted in unison.

We obeyed and I transformed my weapons back into my bracelets and ring. The others put theirs away as well and Connor and Travis collected the money from the bets of who would win.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d47902d624bccfec796bfaffcad21ffb""Oh you guys want to come over to my house later to get to know each other a little better?" he asked his mortal friends after gym which sadly they weren't in with us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0d05468d7924181f87a26a6dc76465c""Sure, that would be a pretty good idea" Sophia told us. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f162bcf7913bc7401324b06e501421a""Awesome well see you after school then" Percy said to them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a146cb679e4ffcc10fc11075920130a7"We headed to the cafeteria but Percy's friends all had class while we had lunch which was pretty good for us so now we could discuss this in private without them there. We went to get our food and then headed to an empty table. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f24a5c5dc4d9c3c97d553b01e50429c"Matt came over to us and said to Percy "Hey Fish-Boy! When did you learn to sword-fight? And when did you get a girlfriend?" Matt demanded. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf7d4d4e5b1488a268a2d352c2f94e6f""Well we've been dating for about a year and I've known how to sword fight since I was twelve" Percy answered. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4542b01890bb9276d5c23a1f6244de03"Matt looked stunned then recovered his senses. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5315f65bb86c87f64b547b24374e833""Ya okay, and I have been doing it since I was 11" he said in disbelief. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc3148a627835752d2e9866d455e78bf""And what about you, you were good at sword-fighting and using a bow. I like a girl who is strong, smart, fierce and good looking. I also have a soft spot for blondes so how would you like to go out with me sometime and be my new girlfriend?" he asked me mocking a french accent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc4ab88e566ae151269003b00aa6206e" "Ya, I don't think my sister would ever date you Sloan" Percy said as Jess, Ryder and Kaitlyn nodded and agreed with his statement. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="081fba37db8607890c7c4b73881c11ad"All the others agreed as well but I said nothing for a moment until he said"C'mon let's let the girl speak for herself"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45d40303923fbdfbc93f9d18f8f189be""You heard them Matt not interested" I said simply. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ad878196ba3b68c7d5d5554d399ff9f"He looked at me dumbfounded like no one has ever said no to a date with him before. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5d98650e7aa1900be5acbf26383cc4d""Don't let your friends make your decisions for you" he said once he snapped out of his confusion. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16446064bdab6a7c1d259a11ef9758b6"I actually face-palmed and I think the others did as well. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0c6b3630ac96ecb7060302de5fdd6d2""I am making my own decisions, these people just know me all to well" I said to him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b44f3c062253c88e35e506863ae310c8""I see now Percy where your rage comes from with that guy" Piper said completely ignoring that he was there. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5542b3ebfeb03bfe6f8879e05280ef13""What rage? What could Fish-Boy do?" Matt asked like Percy was some weakling that couldn't do anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c25214a29dea1bd4b950208c158a726d"Annabeth gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "Good job Percy" as we all gave him a thumbs up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83517966eae849986adf76764d593393"Matt was confused and asked /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c84188b76e06beebe579dede76b2767""Why are you congratulating him and you still haven't answered my first question" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b38f8417bc5b3a84acb914896b3cf189""Were congratulating him because if you don't know what his rage is like it means he hasn't lost it yet" Johanna said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80ff34c2b3d15aef37a31eec985472cd""And as for your first question, well show you a video tomorrow" Leo said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecc1c62d4b79668aa88dd836274f1736"With that, Matt left us like he was eager to see this video tomorrow that we were going to show him problably cause he thought he could send this video to the school of Percy thinking he was so strong but he's not but he was so wrong. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e702bb078201dd1fb14077ab33c922f"The rest of the day went by relatively quick. With Science and Library after lunch. The final bell rang and we all rush out to get to Percy's place meet Percy's friends. We met them outside and caught up to them while they were walking to Percy's place. We all walked there in silence and when we got there Sally hugged us all. The demigods all met her after the Giant War and us god and godesses met her when we met Percy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94c3dc96f5800d8abd0c6520b1cf1d11""Okay Percy I'll see you later, I have a meeting." she said to him as she went to go get her jacket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ac78823ca97663e926b9a1f0594f250" We all went down the stairs to the basement. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96612d9e251162d2f0e7ad1948c8e18b""Okay everybody introduce yourselves. You guys go first" he said gesturing towards us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1adac320d937eb4425e8574ba6070329"We all introduced ourselves in the same order and way we did in English class this morning. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7d4af7e3bf162c67d85b85007cbd238""I'm Sophia Kennedy, girlfriend of Micheal Reed" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e83aae7c601be206ba1a95e3bb00ea37""I'm Micheal Reed, boyfriend of Sophia Kennedy" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3300a0ddf5887d39cd2fb0a903cc1dfe""I'm Alex Winston" they all said after us. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="730fb6cae4aa477582a2defcce8f6845"We chatted for a bit until Percy yelled "I GOT A POOL LETS GO SWIMMING FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cb6f0328246886f186cf32b62263d56""Percy we have tryouts on Friday" I reminded him /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8bfb74e99c1c7e227be4e559a35dc9d""Oh ya well everybody come here at 4 and then we'll go swimming" he concluded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bba5ba17ef530351c5ee7519e96ccbee"Everyone agreed to this and Micheal, Sophia and Alex went home. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8d82c2b840fea6a944b10be4a6d9ad4""We can still go swimming for a bit right Percy?" Ryder asked him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf29e67ac92a05bcfbbd2fd23d56720d""Of course! Let's go!" he exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25157cfe1c96851b789eef8ffa30d84b"Jason, Annabeth, Hazel, Piper and Frank grabbed one of us each. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="caad135caebc8bf66011660abccea430""It's too late now to go swimming you guys you can go Friday with the rest of us are we clear?" Piper said putting some charmspeak in her voice. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dee39fee872f4a4c1affa1a5d3371829"The five of us obliged and went to get our pyjamas. We got ready for bed and went to claim the different couches in the basement. I ended up having to sleep on the floor but used the Mist to make a big fluffy cloud to sleep on. I made it float up to about the ceiling so someone could wake me up by disbanding the cloud and me falling on the floor. And that's exactly what happened the next morning. /p 


End file.
